


Redemption

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sakurai Sho finds himself being obsessed with the new, alluring bartender whose name is Aiba Masaki. He's always in his thoughts... day and night. He wants no matter what to make him his. He comes to 'La Rose' bar every single night but no matter how much he tries he can't catch his attention. On the one hand, he has the bratty boyfriend of his roommate and on the other, there is this mysterious man that comes one night and flirts with the one he wants. It is then that he realizes that he doesn't simply like him or feel lust for him but that he's in love with him... something that Sho considered as impossible. Could it be that he has lost or he's just to blind to see the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Redemption

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba, Ohmiya (side), Junba (?)

Genre: Romance, Smut, Fluff

Rating: PG13 - NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho finds himself being obsessed with the new, alluring bartender whose name is Aiba Masaki. He's always in his thoughts... day and night. He wants no matter what to make him his. He comes to 'La Rose' bar every single night but no matter how much he tries he can't catch his attention. On the one hand, he has the bratty boyfriend of his roommate and on the other, there is this mysterious man that comes one night and flirts with the one he wants. It is then that he realizes that he doesn't simply like him or feel lust for him but that he's in love with him... something that Sho considered as impossible. Could it be that he has lost or he's just to blind to see the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

A.N. 1: This might be a somehow 'classic' storyline but it is dedicated to all my beloved readers! Love you all very much!!! <3

A.N. 2: I have two ideas for my next Sakuraiba chaptered fic and I can't decide on which one I should start working on first! I created a **poll** so if you want, please vote [**here**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/49272.html)!

 

  
  


 

Part 1

  
  
  
Sho took his cigarette in hand from the ashtray as he saw the tall and handsome bartender to come closer with the usual, professional smile portrayed on his face.   
  
“Welcome to ‘La Rose’. What would you like me to prepare for you?”  
  
Sho brushed his lips with his tongue, his eyes travelling from the other’s face to the hand that had placed the coaster in front of him.   
  
“Sakurai Sho, not Sir. I’ve been coming for quite a few weeks now. This time I’d like to drink your recommendation for me personally…”  
  
The bartender smiled, showing no trace of surprise or disbelief. “For you _personally_ …?”  
  
Sho leaned closer. “Yes… If I’m not mistaken, you said in an interview that a good bartender is always in position to ‘read’ a client and recommend the best for him…” his voice had turned lower, each word spoken clearly but in a somewhat slow, seductive way.  
  
“In that case, scotch” the other answered with a firm voice. “Double, on the rocks”  
  
Sho muffled a laugh before covering the taller man’s face in a puff of smoke. “I thought you’d recommend me a cocktail… you’re supposed to be the best mixer in the city…” he lowered his tone, making sure the other was looking at him “…among other things, _I must say_ …”  
  
The other one was only smiling as he was preparing Sho’s drink. “I’m delighted that you’ve heard of me but you asked me to prepare you something inspired by your presence” the double scotch was placed in front of Sho and to his surprise the bartender leaned closer to him, his hand grabbing softly his left shoulder. “For someone as bold as _you_ , I couldn’t think of any mix…  you see, mix requires different layers in taste and you seem to have none…” The words were whispered in Sho’s ear who seemed to have been struck by lightning. The bartender went back to his position and bowed discreetly. “Hope you enjoy your drink, _Sir_ ”  
  
***  
  
“That’s an unusual sight!” a voice was heard from behind making Sho stiffen.   
  
“Ninomiya…” he growled without needing to turn his head. He knew well the annoying voice of his roommate’s annoying boyfriend.  
  
The small figured man sat quickly next to him in a way that proved he had been drinking. “Nice to see you, too! It’s been a while!”  
  
Sho ticked his tongue against his teeth annoyed. “Satoshi, please could you make your beloved boyfriend hush?! I’m really not in the mood…”   
  
“Of course you wouldn’t be in the mood! You didn’t have any in like a month and your target has been continuously rejecting you for three weeks now!” the shorter man continued as if he had heard nothing, turning his gaze to the tall bartender. “I have to admit that he’s beautiful… and has a pretty ass… although it’s a bit small for my taste… it doesn’t seem as squeezable as my Toshi’s!”   
  
A sound as a muffled whimper was heard right after Nino had closed his mouth and Sho was sure that Nino’s hand was molesting that particular part of his roommate at the moment. He took another puff before drinking almost all of the rest of his scotch in one go. “I didn’t ask for your opinion, Ninomiya”  
  
“And I never said you did…” Nino said in the same tone trying with difficulty to hide the laugh that threatened to come out of his mouth. “But it’s so amusing to see the famous ‘killer’ Sakurai Sho being turned down like that…”  
  
Sho only sighed. “I’m not turned down… He just plays tough to get!”  
  
Nino raised his eyebrow. “So, you say that he’s interested in you but wants to make you see work hard to get him? Since when does Sakurai Sho prefers persistence that comes along with abstinence to a change of choice?”  
  
Sho gulped.  The other did have a point. It was already three weeks. Three weeks of coming to this bar trying to gain the attention of the tall bartender that had been haunting his dreams since the first time he casted his eyes on him.  There were many hot guys hitting on him, others in a subtler way and others rather plainly; but the ending would be the same. He would never bring anyone back to his apartment… he didn’t want anyone. The bartender had become his obsession. The more he denied him, the more Sho wanted him.   
  
“Don’t worry…” Sho mumbled in an effort to sound confident. “You will definitely see that… or more likely _hear_ it sooner than you think!” the words kept coming out of his mouth while his eyes were locked on the slim figure standing a few meters away, preparing cocktails for a group of girls at the end of the bar stool.  
  
Nino burst into loud laughs. “I knew you were jealous of me and Toshi!” he leaned closer to Sho who had tightened his grip around his almost empty glass. “You know I don’t want to scream this loud when you are in the next bedroom but I can’t help it… he never fails to hit my prostate, _hard_ , at every single deep and almost brutal thrust of his… it’s really not my fault, Sho-kun”   
  
“Nino!” Satoshi tried to make his boyfriend stop by pulling his hand.  
  
“Satoshi, you better take this fucking brat away from my face before I do something I might regret…”  
  
Satoshi had already stood up and grabbed Nino by both his shoulders. “He’s a bit drunk. I’m really sorry…”  
  
Sho raised his eyebrow. “If you’re really sorry you should consider your roommate before _hitting his prostate at every deep and almost brutal thrust of yours_ tonight… If you want to fuck like rabbits with him again, then go to a love hotel…”  
  
“I’d tell you to join us but I don’t share my Toshi with anyone and I bet you’d be booooring!”  
  
“Satoshi!” Sho repeated once again.  
  
“We’re off!” Satoshi replied fast and dragged his boyfriend with him knowing that if they stayed a minute more his boyfriend would have definitely get punched.  
\---  
  
Once they were out, he made Nino look at him.  
  
“Why did you have to pull it this much?”  
  
Nino wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Because this was the only way to make him realize his false denial. He’s in love…”  
  
“But…”  
  
Nino pecked Satoshi’s lips. “Trust me… he needs to be in that state for phase number two!”  
  
“But still…” Satoshi muttered in a sweet tone. “You didn’t need to say such things…”  
  
Nino muffled a laugh seeing his boyfriend’s blushed cheeks. “But it’s the truth… and well… I wanted to tease him a bit… I couldn’t help it…”  
  
“What am I supposed to do with you, Nino?”  
  
Nino smirked playfully and leaned closer. “You can _punish_ me… My apartment is only ten minutes from here…”   
  
***  
  
Sho was finally left alone and lost in his thoughts. Nino was always harsh with his words but this _target_ of his, according to his term, was the only thing he could think of during the day and night. Aiba Masaki. He had found out his name as there had been several interviews of his, as the most talented mixer in Tokyo, in magazines dedicated to night life and new trends. At work, he would daydream what it would be to have those beautiful, big, almond-shaped eyes looking at him, those lips smiling back at him and those hands holding his tightly. During the night, it was a whole different story. The moment he would close his eyes he would dream of those long fingers tracing every single inch of his body, that hot mouth tasting him, making him feel alive, bringing him at his limits, completely surrendered in the sweet fog of pleasure.   
  
He wanted to see him panting, covered in sweat, screaming his name… he wanted him to become his… but he knew that most likely he’d never have him. He had done everything he could but it seemed to be not enough. The other’s resistance was strong, stronger than Sho had thought of. He usually needed to speak in a hoarser tone, throw a few intense glances, smirk seductively and he would have the one he wanted in his bed. Aiba Masaki though was different. No matter how much he had tried the other would keep his distance.   
  
_ Perhaps I should accept that I might not get him…  _ he thought, sighing before finishing his drink. He turned his head towards the bartender, surprised when he caught him looking straight at him. There weren’t many guests sitting around him so there was no mistake. Aiba Masaki _was_ looking at _him_. _Could it be or it is of my imagination…?_ Sho’s heart started beating crazily in his chest. It felt almost painful but the excitement that rose in his chest was indescribable. _So you like me…?_ Without losing another minute, he stood up and took a seat closer to the bartender.  
  
“Could I have another one?” Sho said in the lowest tone he could. “It was _delicious_ …”  
  
The bartender simply smiled.   
  
Sho was ready to start talking again when he realized that Aiba Masaki’s eyes were focused somewhere behind him. Slowly, he turned around and froze. There was a tall man, perhaps a bit shorter than the bartender, but extremely handsome and with a style that only a model could pull off.   
  
“Jun! What are you doing here?”   
  
Sho felt a small sting in his heart. It was the first time that he had seen the bartender lose the strictly professional look and smile warmly. His smile was even more beautiful than he had imagined and he wanted it to be addressed to _him_ and only him.  
  
“Masaki!” the other one replied casually, sitting next to Sho, his eyes focused only on the bartender. “I finished earlier than I thought and came to see you in action. You know I like it when you’re dressed like that… you look so sexy…” he winked at him playfully.  
  
A soft giggle was heard. “Oh… really?” the bartender replied in a similar mischievous way that made Sho’s blood boil in his veins.   
  
“Excuse me for ruining this cute flirty mood between the two of you but I want to pay…” his tone sounded angry but he didn’t care what the others would think. He needed to get out of there.  
  
“But I thought you asked for another on-”  
  
“I want to pay” Sho said coldly, staring at his empty glass.  
  
“Fine… It’s 2.750 yen, Sir”  
  
“Thank you, _Sir_ ” Sho took out the banknotes and threw them before grabbing his jacket and heading fast out of the bar. It was only when he stepped outside that he realized there was a tear running down his left cheek.   
  
_ I am crying?! It’s not as if I have feelings for him. I just want to get him in the bed… nothing more… I’m not in love with him… Sakurai Sho doesn’t fall in love…  _  
  
With these words being repeated in his head, he went to the club at the end of the street. He needed to forget him… he had already someone and this someone wasn’t he…   
………………………………………….  
  
  
_ The music was loud and the different lights were spinning around. Sho drank a couple of one-shots and kept dancing since the moment he set his foot inside. After a while, he felt two hands wrapping around his waist from behind and a husky, clearly drunken voice whispering in his ears how hot he was. He turned around to check the one who had spoken and smirked. He was slightly shorter than him but from what he could see his body was toned.  _  
  
_ “I’m Sho. Your name?” _  
  
_ “You can call me Hiroshi…” the other replied, his tongue brushing his lips in a clearly inviting way. _  
  
_ Sho didn’t lose another minute. He grabbed him by his wrist and led him to the back of the club shoving him against the wall, claiming his lips almost desperately. The other’s body was hot and the soft whimpers that were escaping from the back of his throat made Sho even more delirious. His mouth went to suck the base of the neck while his leg found its way between the other’s legs causing the latter to moan. Sho could feel his lower part harden. “Masaki…” he growled against the other’s skin making him realize what he was doing. Frowning in confusion for a couple of seconds, he looked back at Hiroshi trying to memorize him but no matter how hard he tried, the bartender’s image was too strong in his head, making it impossible for him to go any further.  _  
  
_ “I’m sorry” he mumbled and stumbling, found his way out of the club.  _  
  
_ He leaned with difficulty against the wall trying to search his pockets for money. His eyes bulged when he realized all he had was 500 yen. “But I only paid for two one-shots… the others were on the DJ… why am I left with only 500 yen? Damn it!” _  
  
_ “Because you paid the double for your drink, Sakurai-san…”  _  
  
_ Sho was left dumbfounded. He knew whose voice was this husky one… but could it be that…? Slowly, he turned around and saw Aiba Masaki wearing a grey-ish gabardine with its collar around his neck. He wasn’t just beautiful… he was breathtaking. Sho was ready to speak when he realized how the other had called him.  _  
  
_ “Did you just call me Sakurai-san?” _  
  
_ “I’m not working right now…” the bartender said smiling. He came closer. “And I always wanted to tell you something…” Sho gulped. He could feel the other’s hot breath landing on his face. This felt like a dream. “I love your name… Sho…” _  
  
***  
  
Sho felt his head spinning around as he tried to open his eyes. The light wasn’t intense but still made it difficult for his eyes to adjust. He sat on the bed and rubbed them with the back of his hands when he realized that there was no cupboard across his room, nor was his mattress this soft. _Where am I?_ he tried to think but no matter how much he tried everything was blank. He brushed his fingers through his hair. _So everything was a dream?_ He buried his face in his palms not knowing who or what he would face. He stayed like that for several minutes when he heard a voice coming from the door.  
  
“Finally, you decided to wake up. I had started getting worried… You can take a shower if you want. Third door on your right…”  
  
“You…!”  
  
“Yes… me, Sakurai-san”

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's a  mini Sakuraiba series after a while! ^_^ I know it's not complicated but I promise you smexy moments! *winks* Besides I always wanted to write a plot(-less) fic with Aiba as bartender!!! *_* I hope it didn't disappoint you!

You can't believe how happy I was when I saw the short list for the arashifanfic awards! *hugs you tightly* This was a small present!  
I will try my best to keep on posting stories! Thank you for keeping up with me and my crazy ideas! xD

 

 

(* as for Vicious and Sturdy, I hadn't kept it on my external hard disk and the file was deleted by mistake.... I tried to find it but nothing..... >< This Saturday I fly back to Paris so hopefully on Sunday you'll have the continuation! Ganbarimasu!)

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you very soon,  
Andy <3

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho finds himself being obsessed with the new, alluring bartender whose name is Aiba Masaki. He's always in his thoughts... day and night. He wants no matter what to make him his. He comes to 'La Rose' bar every single night but no matter how much he tries he can't catch his attention. On the one hand, he has the bratty boyfriend of his roommate and on the other, there is this mysterious man that comes one night and flirts with the one he wants. It is then that he realizes that he doesn't simply like him or feel lust for him but that he's in love with him... something that Sho considered as impossible. Could it be that he has lost or he's just to blind to see the truth?

 

 

Title: Redemption

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba, Ohmiya (side), Junba (?)

Genre: Romance, Smut, Fluff

Rating: PG13 - NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho finds himself being obsessed with the new, alluring bartender whose name is Aiba Masaki. He's always in his thoughts... day and night. He wants no matter what to make him his. He comes to 'La Rose' bar every single night but no matter how much he tries he can't catch his attention. On the one hand, he has the bratty boyfriend of his roommate and on the other, there is this mysterious man that comes one night and flirts with the one he wants. It is then that he realizes that he doesn't simply like him or feel lust for him but that he's in love with him... something that Sho considered as impossible. Could it be that he has lost or he's just to blind to see the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 2

Sho had just got out of the bathroom and put on some sweatpants with a T-shirt on top he was given before he reluctantly looked himself in the mirror. He couldn’t believe it… Everything in his mind seemed like scattered pieces. Was what he thought, at least, he remembered true or was it all part of a dream? But if it was a dream… what was he doing there?

He knew he had drunk a lot as well as he knew that he had been to that club… his headache was an undeniable proof and there he had made out with someone. Even if the images of the other person were just a blur, his body remembered. He could still feel the shivers running down his spine whenever he tried to replay the events of last night in his mind. But then again, why was he in _his_ apartment of all? Could it be that something had happened between them? He frowned before shaking fast his head. There wasn’t such a chance. No… not with him. _What am I even thinking?_ But then… why? What had happened?

He was left to look at his idol for several minutes in total silence before gasping when he realized this specific other who had brought him back to his apartment was looking at him through the mirror, standing only a few meters behind.

“No matter how much you try, you won’t be able to find the answers you want like that. Come. There’s hot coffee in the kitchen. We need to talk, anyway!”

Sho said nothing in reply. He turn the other way watching the other walking slowly away from him and narrowed his eyes. _Who do you think you are, huh?! Speaking to me in that tone…_

“Here…” a mug of hot coffee was placed in front of him.

Sho said nothing. He should have thanked him… for many reasons but he didn’t. He didn’t want to… he simply hated this guy. He was the one who had the one he wanted after all...

“So, Sho-san, you must be wondering how you ended up in my apartment… aren’t I right?” the man asked raising his eyebrow.

“How do you know my name?” Sho asked bewildered. “Could it be that… did we…?” his voice betrayed his panic.

The other burst into loud laughs realizing what Sho was implying. “Relax… Nothing happened… you’re not of my taste… as I guess…” he scanned Sho slowly with his eyes “…I am not of your taste either…”

“Then how do you know my name?”

“You actually said so, _yourself_ , in between some confused threats and whines towards me, as I was trying to get you in the apartment.”

“What happened last night?”

The other took calmly his mug and sipped some coffee. “If you’re asking about what happened from the moment you stepped out of the bar till I found you, I’m afraid I can’t be of much help…”

“But why am I here?”

The man in front of him shrugged. “Perhaps because I was asked to help you… or… because I’m simply a kind-hearted man and didn’t want to let you sleep on the pavement between pukes and garbage… Besides mourning people shouldn’t be around with other kinds of drunkards… in my eyes it’s not ethically correct I could say…”

Sho was looking at him perplexed without uttering a single word for a couple of seconds. Was he mocking him? “I’m afraid I don’t get you… Mr.…?”

The other smirked. “You can call me Jun. I thought you’d remember it from last night. It was mentioned at the bar…”

Sho’s knuckles had turned white from the power he used to hold the mug in his hands. He _was_ mocking him.

Jun seemed to have noticed the reaction and smirked even wider but continued without saying anything else. “Well, to be honest I don’t get you either, Sho-san. Were you born a coward or turned out that way lately?”

“Excuse me?!” Sho couldn’t believe in his ears.

“Masaki…” Jun said in a low voice, making Sho flinch at the hearing of it. “You like him… _a lot_ actually, don’t you? Otherwise, you wouldn’t leave the bar like that… you were trying to escape… I’m neither blind, nor stupid you know. So?”

After finding his composure back, Sho smiled bitterly. “Finally, you got into the point. That’s why you brought me here, didn’t you, _Jun-san_? To tell me to back off…”

“I simply asked you a question, Sho-san. But from what it seems, you don’t want to answer it… it seems you’re even a bigger coward than I initially thought you were… and don’t ask me what I’m saying again. When I entered the bar, you were openly flirting with him and trying to have your way, make an impression, whatever you want to name it, but when you saw his reaction over _me_ you decided to leave the place as soon as possible!”

Sho stood up and almost ran back to the bedroom to change quickly back into his clothes. _Who does he think he is? Being all arrogant around me… He wants to mock me so much? It’s enough that I know he’s with him. He doesn’t need to throw it to my face like that… Is it because I was making fun of that brat? Being all in love with Satoshi? Is this why I should suffer so much now?_

Sho had almost reached the doorknob when he saw the other blocking his way. “I thought you should at least say a thank you… you know… after having offered you a place to sleep when you’re no friend of mine, not even acquaintance, and when I surely didn’t gain anything…”

Sho made a few decisive steps closer forwards and grabbed the collar of the latter’s shirt. “Stop pretend to be a saint, _Jun-san_. Of course you did gain something. My humiliation… you wanted to rub it on my face that the man with whom I fell so much in love is yours, right? Well, congratulations. Mission succeeded!”

Jun on the other hand looked rather calm; there was even a trace of smile on his lips and that made Sho even more furious. “Just to clear things up. I never said that Masaki is mine… As for the reason I brought you here is because I wanted to tell you something. If you’re really in love with him as you just claimed you are, then you shouldn’t have behaved like that last night… leaving the first moment you saw something that seemed like an obstacle in your eyes… running away like a coward… you should have stayed and fought… Masaki doesn’t deserve someone who’s a coward of his own feelings…”

Sho’s grip loosened as he stepped backwards. “You…” His mind was a mess once again but he didn’t want to say anything else. Perhaps the other was right. Perhaps he was a coward. Whatever it was, he just didn’t have the strength to speak. He pushed him aside and opened the door. He had reached the elevator when he heard the other’s voice again.

“The one who loves isn’t afraid of anything and anyone… just remember this, Sho-san…”  
………………………………………………

 

Masaki was sitting at his favorite armchair by the window, looking at the cloudy sky with his hands wrapped around his knees. He couldn’t sleep at all last night; not after everything that happened. _Sakurai Sho…_

_\---_

_“Go after him! Toma can cover you up!”_

_“Jun, are you sure?”_

_“Yes… go…”_

_Masaki took off his black vest and tie and grabbed his coat, storming out of the bar. He could see the other walking a bit unsteadily to the club there was close by. After making sure the other hadn’t taken notice of him, he followed._

_The music was loud and there quite a few that tried to flirt with him or even touch him but he paid no attention. He was looking at Sho as he kept on drinking one-shots that were served by the bartender. Masaki narrowed his eyes. No bartender could do that… not to Sho. Without thinking about it twice, he came closer till he was standing right behind him. The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. He led him to the dance floor.  They were dancing with no distance between their bodies. He could feel the other’s hands on his back and his heart was beating in a crazy rhythm. It made him almost forget who he was._

_Every touch was slow, sensual… he looked deeply into his eyes and all he could see was the passion and the lust he was feeling himself.  And then there were those lips… those luscious lips he had dreamt of so many nights to be on his… savoring him, claiming him as his… he wanted to believe… he wanted to give himself but he was also afraid… afraid of being used and thrown away… because he didn’t simply desire him… he was in love with him… for more than ten months now…_

_“Masaki…” he heard him calling his name and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He brought his hands on the other’s nape and crushed their lips together. The kiss was intense, demanding but in the same time a bit sloppy._

_“Touch me…” was all that Masaki could say wanting to feel the other more._

_Despite his drunken condition, Sho managed to grab Masaki’s hand and lead him to the back of the club where he shoved him against the wall and claimed his lips again. This time Masaki opened his mouth and welcomed Sho’s tongue in it, feeling it tasting every single part of it. He could feel fingers trying to feel his bare skin under his shirt and a knee teasing his lower part._

_A moan escaped from his throat, making him realize where he was and what he was doing. He managed to make the other stop._

_“Why…? I want… hic… you…” Sho’s hiccup, caused by the amount of alcohol running in his veins, alarmed him._

_“Come with me…” Sho, as if suddenly the adrenaline was leaving his body, tried to follow the other stumbling many times till they were outside._

_***_  
    
_“I called you because I didn’t have anyone else to call this late but why do you insist on taking him to your apartment, Jun? We can find out where he lives and…” Masaki said as he helped Jun placing Sho in the latter’s car._

_“Because he needs to have a serious talk and I’m sure that he won’t be able to do it with you… so I’ll make sure he has it with me! Don’t worry, Masaki!”_

_Masaki sighed as he looked at the now sleeping figure of Sho and came closer. He pecked softly his cheek before stepping backwards. “Thank you, Jun… You are a precious friend…” he said to Jun who only smiled at him reassuringly as he entered his car and started the engine._

_The bartender placed both his hands in his pockets, looking at the car that was turning right two corners away. ‘I really like you, Sakurai Sho’_

\---

“I really like you…” he repeated, only this time, out loud. “I seriously do…”  
……………………………………………….

 

“Wait… Ni-” Satoshi tried to speak in vain as the lips of his lover were trying desperately to keep being attached to his. “Sho will be back soon and he shouldn’t find us like tha-”

“Less talking, more kissing Toshi” Nino cut him off, before sucking hungrily his bottom lip.

Satoshi soon had no power to even speak, lied as he was on his bedroom’s floor, with Nino on his top devouring his naked torso. The sounds that echoed in the room could only be compared to those on adult movies. The tongue was occupied with the erected tip of his left nipple, with the teeth keeping it in place, while his small yet so sinful and talented fingers, as Satoshi himself was calling them, had already found their way into the black boxer and had started teasing the slit of his half awaken member.

“Kazuuu stop… huh… teasing…” Satoshi’s voice had started sounding deeper… imposing.

_Finally…_ Nino smirked, as sat up on Satoshi’s stomach, his eyes locked on his lover’s face, as he brought the covered in precum fingers into his mouth, making sure there were slurping sounds leaving from his occupied mouth.

“Whatever my Toshi wants…” he whispered in a low tone before starting slowly taking off his clothes from that particular position, only a few inches away from Satoshi’s face. First, it was the shirt, followed by the belt. It was at the trousers that Satoshi’s hands forbid him to go any further.

Without complaining he let the other do the work for him. He knew Satoshi loved it and he couldn’t deny it he loved it too. His head was thrown behind, his mouth agape, when he felt a hot hand wrapping around his half-erected member that so persistently was asking for attention. The movements were slow but so perfect. Satoshi knew exactly how to make him lose his mind.

“Your mouth…” Satoshi said abruptly and his voice was nothing like the hesitating, insecure one of several minutes ago. This voice was firm and commanding. This was the Satoshi he, alone, could listen to and he was loving it.

Without wasting any more seconds he opened his mouth letting two fingers enter. He could taste the bitterness of himself but didn’t care. His tongue played with them making sure they were wet enough and moved his hips a bit giving the other the signal to move on.

The preparation was fast as they were too impatient to wait any longer. Nino placed hurriedly his hands on Satoshi’s shoulders and let himself sit on his lover, burying the hard, licking member deep inside him, soft groans escaping from the back of their throats, as the sensation was too much for both of them. He stayed still a few seconds before starting moving in a fast pace up and down.

The sounds of slapping skins were getting louder and louder as their movements were now almost frantic, feeling the need to come. Nino could feel the heat in his stomach and brought Satoshi’s hand on his member to pump together in rhythm of the other’s thrusts.

They were so lost in their pleasure that neither heard the knock on the door.

“Yes!” Nino screamed feeling his orgasm being ready to explode in him, his whole body starting to tremble.

“Are you fucking kidding meeee?!” It was Sho’s voice, making both freeze. “What kind of new fetish is that?!” the door was slammed immediately.

“Sho…” Satoshi muttered but soon his mouth was covered by Nino’s.

“You better finish what you started…” Nino said in a warning tone.

Satoshi frowned. “ _You_ are the one who started it…”

Nino narrowed his eyes rolling his hips, his lover’s member still being buried inside. “Yes… but you are the one who does the fucking here… so you better do it properly!”

Satoshi had it enough. He knew the other would challenge him like that. He knew he was a brat that loved teasing him and if he wanted to be honest, he loved it… or maybe not… he loved _him_. In one fast move, he turned them around so that now he was on top of Nino and slid himself off till only the tip was still inside before slamming back forcefully.

“…Like that?”

“Aahhh… hn… yes… yes….” Nino’s expression was such bliss in his eyes… covered in sweat, completely surrendered. “Faster… pleaaase… hnnn…”

It didn’t take more than a couple of thrusts and both of them came hard.

“ _I’m waiting in the living room you know!_ ” Sho was heard again; this time even angrier.

Nino got up from the floor, giggling. “We better go before he starts barking! It’s enough that he saw us…”

Satoshi sighed. “It wasn’t his fault, Nino…”

“Well, it wasn’t my fault either…” Nino said and shrugged as he took a hold of his T-shirt and pair of jeans.

***

“Finally! You decided to finish your activities?!”

Nino walked into the kitchen and poured water in a glass. “We would have finished them earlier if a particular someone hadn’t interrupted us…”

“You have burnt my brain and you complain on top?!”

“Well, you entered… I thought that after you got laid last night you’d leave me and Toshi in peace…”

Sho frowned. “Just because I came back at home at this hour?!”

Nino came closer, looking at Sho attentively. “No… at least not only because of that… I thought that you finally hooked up with him...”

“Him…?” Sho asked frowning even more. “What do you mean?”

“After we left I felt quite hungry, so I went with Toshi to the hamburger restaurant two corners away from the bar, you know the one that’s open 24-7 and we saw you going towards that underground club…”

“And…?” Sho was trying to understand what the other wanted to say but couldn’t get the point.

“As we left we saw _him_ entering the same club so I thought that you’d finally be happy and leave me and Toshi be happy as well!”

“When you say _him…_ you mean...?” Sho’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest. _There’s no way he was there… I would remember… I would…_

“The bartender…” Nino said titling his head, before coming closer to the other who was standing by the counter astonished. “Don’t tell me that he left you… Were you so disappointing?! Who would have guessed?!”

“Nino! Enough with your teasing!” Satoshi took his roommate and helped him sit on the sofa. “Sho… I honestly thought that you spent the night with him… we both did…”

Sho was staring blankly at the wall in front of him when suddenly an image from last night popped into his head.

\---

_“I think that you have drunk enough tonight…”_

_Sho startled as he heard a familiar husky voice, so close at his ear, feeling the so tempting hot breath landing at the side of his neck. He didn’t dare to turn his head though. He was sure it was nothing more than an illusion. Two lips touched his skin almost feather-like before a hand took his leading him in the middle of the dance floor._

_The figure in front of him was tall and slim, exactly like his but it couldn’t be him, could it?! Finally, the other turned around making their eyes meet. “You…”_

_The other smiled and wrapped his arms around Sho’s neck bringing their bodies closer. “Just dance with me…”_

_Sho started dancing his hands moving from the arms to the other’s back. That slender back he wished he could feel under the shirt. It felt as if he was in heaven… or in hell… it didn’t matter… all that it mattered was that he was with him._

\---

“If you were there then why…?” Sho was confused… more than ever.

Nino sat next to him and tapped softly his shoulder. “The only solution is to go to the bar tonight and have a talk”

Sho sighed. “He wouldn’t want to have a talk with me…”

“Oh… I think he would!”

Sho frowned turning his head to Nino. “How can you be so sure? Are you mocking me again?”

Nino muffled a laugh. “I might like to tease but I certainly don’t like to mock people! And whatever you might think of me, I actually like you, Sho-kun… I just want to see you happy… like me with Toshi!”

Sho raised his eyebrow. “You are sex maniacs!”

Nino smirk. “While you want to tell me you are not?! Keep your word for when you’ll be with the bar boy! Though you’ll never be able to compete with us! Not that I want to sound rude or anything but no one can compare with my Toshi’s stamina!” Satoshi choked with his saliva, burying his face in his palms but Nino ignored him. “To get back to the point. Go and talk to him. I’m sure you’ll leave the place double… as long as you’re honest of course…”

“How can you be so sure, brat?”

“Let’s say that a small bird told me!” Nino replied confidently and winked at him.

Sho said nothing more. He stood up and headed to his bedroom. Immediately, he opened the closet and started checking up the best clothes for tonight. He didn’t know if there was a small bird that had spoken to that brat or not. What he knew is that he wasn’t a coward like _Jun_ had called him that day.

_I might not remember how and why you were there but you were… and you wanted me… the exact same way I want you. I’ll make sure you’ll become mine, Aiba Masaki… mine…_

***

Nino pressed the send button before snuggling with Satoshi on the sofa, watching some documentary on sea life on TV.

To: **J**  
Our boy decided to visit ‘La Rose’ tonight.  
We’ll be there as well to celebrate.  
I hope to a generous discount, Mr. Owner!  
Your beloved ex-classmate! ;)

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! Here's part 2!!! ^^ I think many things found their answers now, right?! ;) They both hava amazing friends! Now all that's left is for Sakuraiba to clear things up!! (I promise you they will and smexy times! ;D)  
As for Ohmiya lovers, here you got your present! I could't avoid it! I love naughty Ohmiya too much!!! It has been a while since I wrote such a scene so I hope it was satisfying! xD  
I'm sorry it took me a week to post but I came back to Paris and had many things to take care of! The next one though will be posted this weekend! :)

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ^_^

 


	3. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho finds himself being obsessed with the new, alluring bartender whose name is Aiba Masaki. He's always in his thoughts... day and night. He wants no matter what to make him his. He comes to 'La Rose' bar every single night but no matter how much he tries he can't catch his attention. On the one hand, he has the bratty boyfriend of his roommate and on the other, there is this mysterious man that comes one night and flirts with the one he wants. It is then that he realizes that he doesn't simply like him or feel lust for him but that he's in love with him... something that Sho considered as impossible. Could it be that he has lost or he's just to blind to see the truth?

Title: Redemption

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba, Ohmiya (side), Junma (only mentioned)

Genre: Romance, Smut, Fluff

Rating: NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho finds himself being obsessed with the new, alluring bartender whose name is Aiba Masaki. He's always in his thoughts... day and night. He wants no matter what to make him his. He comes to 'La Rose' bar every single night but no matter how much he tries he can't catch his attention. On the one hand, he has the bratty boyfriend of his roommate and on the other, there is this mysterious man that comes one night and flirts with the one he wants. It is then that he realizes that he doesn't simply like him or feel lust for him but that he's in love with him... something that Sho considered as impossible. Could it be that he has lost or he's just to blind to see the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/49525.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/49699.html#cutid1)

 

 

  


Part 3

  
  


 

“Don’t be like that…”   
  
Masaki looked at his coworker and sighed lowering his head as he dried the glass he was holding. “I don’t know what to do, Toma-kun… What if he comes? What if he remembers? What-”   
  
“You realize that all your questions are hypothetical… ‘what if…?!’ We’ll see when he comes…” Toma replied and hurriedly raised his hand as a sign to Masaki to hush. “And believe me, Masa-kun, he will! Only a blind wouldn’t see the way he has been  looking at you the whole hour he’s been sitting on that damn chair in the last three weeks and only a blind wouldn’t also see how ridiculously jealous of Jun he became when he simply greeted you last night!”   
  
“But…”   
  
“He’s madly in love with you, Masa-kun! And I’m sure…” a tiny hint of smirk appeared on his lips “…Jun’s morning encounter will just have the right effect! Trust me!”   
  
“I’m afraid…”    
  
“Of him coming or of him _not_ coming?” Toma insisted knowing that his friend was torn between his logic and his emotion.   
  
“I honestly don’t know…” Masaki replied in a tiny voice and bit his lower lip.    
  
Since the previous day he kept replaying the moments they passed together in that club in his mind. The way he could feel the other’s heat… there was a raw passion between them and he couldn’t deny it but even if that was the case, how could he be sure he wouldn’t be the one to be left hurt again? He had tried it before and he had failed… He had sworn he wouldn’t fall for such a guy again... yet he had… from the first time he casted his eyes on his picture ten months ago. The other of course didn’t remember him but he did… it was that smile… that wide smile that had made his heart skip a beat…   
………………………………………………   
  
  
_ Ten months ago… _   
  
  
_ “Here’s your beer Masaki!” _   
  
_ “Thanks Jun!” Masaki smiled at his friend and sipped some of it before turning his attention to the crowd. “So why are we here again?” _   
  
_ “Because Toma refused to accompany me and I would be bored to be by myself! Besides… I know you’ll enjoy yourself!” _   
  
_ Masaki could already feel his heart beating faster. ‘Could it be that he has already seen through me?! But how…? I haven’t mentioned anything before…’ _   
  
_ Jun’s loud laugh dragged him out of his thoughts. “Don’t trouble yourself… You are way too obvious! You had this idiotic look on you as soon as I showed you the tickets! I know that a particular someone riding a red motorcycle has caught your attention! You can’t hide your emotions well my friend! Now, c’mon! The race is about to start!” _   
  
_ Masaki could feel his face blush as Jun grabbed his hand and dragged him in the crowd to find them their seats. The race might be the amateurs’ category but there were many fans. He had caught with the corner of his eye, some young girls even holding a huge banner with the phrase “Shun we love you!” written on it. ‘They only don’t hold uchiwas!’ he thought amused before he was forced to sit. _   
  
_ “There is your man!” Jun whispered in his ear pointing at the third from left rider at the start line that was just putting on his helmet. Masaki’s eyes fixed on him as he secured it and rode his bike. It felt as if all the screams from around had disappeared and there was only him. _   
  
_ He wasn’t taller than him but his body was more built and seemed strong. There was something in his eyes that made Masaki think he’s captivating… alluring. The rounds kept going, making the ones sitting next to him go crazy as this Shun, whoever he was, proved to be the winner. His man, as Jun had called him, finished fifth in line but seemed not to care as the wide smile on his face revealed once he took his helmet off. It was obvious that he was doing motor racing only out of hobby but he seemed to be doing it passionately and that was something that made Masaki smile genuinely. _   
  
_ “That was one good race! I’d never expect amateurs to be like that! Especially the winner!” Jun said but received no response. “Masaki, you know I love you but smiling like that on your own is a bit creepy…” _   
  
_ Masaki gulped. “Sorry…”  _   
  
_ “Come… it was the last race of the season and there will be something like buffet…” _   
  
_ “And you managed to get access?”  _   
  
_ Jun shrugged. “I am the hottest owner of the hottest bar downtown. What would you think?! And I did mention that I’ll be bringing up the hottest bartender as well…” _   
  
_ “Jun!” Masaki tried to complain but the other was already leading him to the place where this small venue would take place. _   
  
_ “It’s only ten cocktails! You’ll get a bonus! I promise! And who knows?! You might even speak to him!” Jun winked and Masaki couldn’t help but sigh defeated.  _   
  
_ “You are the boss…!” _   
  
_ *** _   
  
_ “Sho… aren’t you listening to me?” Masaki felt his heart thundering against his ribs. His man, Sakurai Sho, was indeed there but not alone. _   
  
_ “I do listen to you baby… You know how I am after a race…” _   
  
_ His boyfriend pouted a bit annoyed. “If Nino-kun was here he would have agreed with me!” _   
  
_ “All that brat can say is bullshit to piss me off…” Sho growled before throwing his hand around the other’s shoulders. “C’mon baby, I’m hungry…” _   
  
_ Masaki sighed. ‘He’s so handsome… but already taken… Pity…’ he thought and continued serving cocktails as the demands were way too many. One hour had passed when he was finally able to leave the bar. He searched for Jun who was talking to some businessmen.  _   
  
_ “Hey…” he excused himself and came closer to his friend. “So, what happened? Did you speak with him?” _   
  
_ “No… but even if I could, I wouldn’t… he had company…” _   
  
_ Jun patted his shoulder. “Sorry to hear that…” _   
  
_ Masaki tried to smile carefree. “It’s ok… It was just a crush anyway… no big deal…” _   
  
_ “If you say so…” his friend replied and Masaki knew that he wasn’t convinced. “So, we’re leaving?” _   
  
_ Jun nodded. “Toma left me a message… and he certainly wasn’t that excited when he realized I’m out for the whole afternoon” _   
  
_ “Of course he would! I just need to go to the bathroom. Will you wait for me here or at the parking?” _   
  
_ “Here” Jun made him a small nod and quickly walked away trying to call his boyfriend. _   
  
_ Masaki entered the toilets and headed to the last cubicle. He had just closed its door when he heard the door banging open.  _   
  
_ “Is it really ok?” _   
  
_ “Of course it is… I’m here with you, aren’t I?” _   
  
_ Masaki gasped. He knew that voice. It was without a doubt Sakurai Sho’s voice.  _   
  
_ “Yes but your boyfriend…?” _   
  
_ Sho laughed. “My boyfriend? Since when do I have a boyfriend and I don’t know? If you’re referring to the stupid one I was talking to earlier, we just went out for drinks two times and fucked some more... Sakurai Sho doesn’t date, dear… why get things complicated when we can have what we seek for while keeping them simple? For example, now… I want to fuck… you want to be fucked by me… so, we are here… end of discussion…” _   
  
_ Masaki was left with his mouth open, his mind blurred. ‘So he’s like that…? Him as well? Why do I always fall for the wrong guys?’ He left the place as soon as possible trying to erase the slurping sounds and moans that were escaping from the cubicle next to his. He wasn’t his… he hadn’t even talked to him… yet he felt his heart stinging in pain… No matter how much he tried to convince himself for the opposite. He couldn’t deceive himself anymore… he had fallen in love...  _   
  
\---   
  
_ Two months ago… _   
  
  
_ “How do you feel about having been voted as the hottest new bartender in Tokyo?” _   
  
_ Masaki sighed. It had been a couple of months since Kiramura Ahito, the famous columnist, had visited Jun’s club and praised his cocktails in a related article and his popularity had grown a lot. There had been interviews, articles, even ‘photoshoots’ while he was working. His name had been well known among the lovers of a good cocktail and his future seemed to be undoubtedly successful. _   
  
_ There had been many customers that were trying to flirt with him; men and women. Others would be shy and others would be blunt but Masaki didn’t care. It wasn’t so much the fact that it wasn’t his job to flirt with customers, it was mostly because his heart would beat for one guy that kept haunting his dreams.  _   
  
_ He would see him sometimes in Jun’s favorite club along with his two small figured friends and different company each time.  Like tonight. Masaki was with Jun, Toma and some other friends drinking when they heard whistles coming from the dance floor.  _

_ “They must be really into it to gain such cheers!” Someone on his right said to his friend, clearly amused and he was proved right. There was indeed a couple that wasn’t dancing… it was mostly fucking over their clothes and the one wasn’t anyone else but him… He had tried to forget about him… but no matter how much he tried he failed… every single time. ‘It seems that once a DoM always a DoM…’ he thought and smiled bitterly. _   
  
_ “Masaki…” it was Jun the one who had spoken, concerned.  _   
  
_ “I’m ok, Jun! I really am!” Masaki tried to speak in a convincing tone but failed at it. His eyes though couldn’t leave the pair and their erotic movements a few meters away. _   
  
_ Jun came closer. “Masaki you are not ok… Why do you keep staring if it hurts you so much?” _   
  
_ Masaki bit his lip and turned his gaze to his glass. “Because I’m an idiot…” _   
  
_ “No matter how much you tried you can’t get him out of your mind. Why don’t you try to speak to him? You never know-” _   
  
_ “And then what?! I talk, he sweet talks to me, we do it and then he jumps on his next target… I know the story… I’ve already had the experience once. I assure you it was more than enough” _   
  
_ “I know it but you seem miserable… you search for his news… you went to a race again last month… you want us to come here because you want to see him… you-” _   
  
_ “I’m both a big loser and a DoM I guess…” Masaki shrugged and drank the remaining beer in his glass in one go.  _   
  
_ “No you are a man in love…” his friend told him softly in his ear.   _   
  
_ “Even if I am it still doesn’t changes anything…” he mumbled and grabbed his jacket. “I’m sorry, Jun but I have this headache and it gets worse minute after minute… I guess I’ll leave… See you tomorrow at work!” _   
  
_ Jun saw his friend leaving and sighed.  _   
  
_ “We must do something to help him…” it was Toma the one who had spoken as he wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist. _   
  
_ “We’ll find a way, baby. We will…” _   
  
_ \--- _   
  
_ Three weeks ago… _   
  
  
_ “Welcome to ‘La Rose’…” Masaki’s voice hushed. His eyes were playing cruel games to him. He couldn’t believe it. In front of him there was no one else but him… Sakurai Sho and this time there was no one else with him. “Do you expect company, Sir?” he asked, putting all his effort to sound as neutral as possible. _   
  
_ “No… Tonight I’m all alone…” Sho’s voice was deep and damn sexy.  _   
  
_ Masaki smiled. “What would you like me to serve you?” _   
  
_ The other one smirked as he placed his elbows on the counter and leaned closer. “Sex on the beach…” his tone was clearly meaningful and Masaki needed all his strength not to show any of his emotions. He had been told many times that he was easy to read but this time he was determined not to be an open book. Not when the man that had captured his attention and tortured him the last, almost, ten months was in the bar alone and clearly flirting with him. He could feel the other’s eyes stuck on him as he prepared the drink. _   
  
_ “Your sex on the beach, Sir” _   
  
_ “You’re fast… I would have never guessed it…” Sho said smirking and sipped some of the drink letting the different layers hit his mouth. “You surely deserve your reputation…” _   
  
_ “Thank you, Sir” Masaki replied softly and thanked God when he saw the door opening and a young pair entering. He formed his biggest smile. “Welcome to ‘La Rose’!” at least for the night he wouldn’t be stuck with him. He didn’t know how and why he was there but he knew that if he continued talking with him he wouldn’t be able to be strong and he didn’t want to fall into his trap… not after what had happened two years ago. _   
  
_ \--- _   
  
_ Two days ago… _   
  
_ “We’ll go by the plan!” Jun insisted and Masaki didn’t know what to say. “He’s been coming here every single night. He stays till the bar closes and he’s always alone… Toma isn’t one to be easily tricked!” _   
  
_ “But being desperate to have his mission completed and having feelings for me are completely different…” _   
  
_ “That’s why we will do the small act! The more he can’t have you the more desperate he will be and the more desperate he will be the more he won’t be able to judge things clearly… and reveal his feelings! Believe me, Masaki! Now, go and get changed!” _   
  
_ Toma saw his coworker walking away from them. “You think this Nino told us the truth?” _   
  
_ Jun smirked. “He’s one little devil! He knows what he says… If he claims that Sho has fallen in love with the mysterious bartender of ‘La Rose’ almost two months now, then so it is! I’m sure he mentioned that this Sho has been collecting all the articles he can find about Masaki!” _   
  
_ “Well he surely hasn’t brought any company at the club lately…” _   
  
_ “And he hasn’t left with any as well… but Masaki simply doesn’t want to listen…” _   
  
_ “I wish he hadn’t stopped coming with us after having watched that stupid drunken dance of him and that whoever company of his…” _   
  
_ “Well we know it. And I think it’s time to push them to realize the truth... he deserves it…” _   
  
_ Toma nodded. “Yes… he really does...” _   
…………………………………………….   
  
  
“Here he comes!” Toma whispered in Masaki’s ear and the latter held his breath. Did he remember? Did he know? He tried to push away all these ideas that kept coming into his head and forced his usual smile.   
  
“Welcome to ‘La Rose’, Sir. What would you like to drink?” his voice betrayed his nervousness. Masaki cursed in his head but tried to show indifference.   
  
“I would like you to prepare something on your own…” his voice was low as it always was but his eyes were different. They weren’t playful… they were piercing and Masaki realized that the other knew; without a doubt.    
  
Sho lighted up his cigarette and leaned closer. “I hope that tonight, it won’t be plain whiskey, though. Because no matter what you might think of me…” he let the smoke cover the small distance between their faces “I actually do have different layers, Aiba-san…”   
  
Masaki gulped. “As you wish…” He tried not to tremble as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and the mixer.    
  
“Whiskey again?!” Sho asked raising his eyebrow.   
  
“No” Masaki responded and started preparing the drink without uttering a single other word. Soon, the mix was ready and placed in front of the other who looked at it curiously. “It’s Sazerac”   
  
Sho left the cigarette on the ashtray on his side and took a sip. He frowned as the last drop left his mouth. “Its taste is weird…”   
  
“Weird as…?”   
  
“It’s sweet when you put it in your mouth but afterwards there’s this hint of bitterness stuck in your throat…”   
  
“It’s supposed to be like that, Sir…”   
  
“It’s certainly strong”   
  
“It is. Its basis is rye whiskey, Sir. And I used the highest quality…” Masaki was answering in a fast, almost mechanic way. His heart was beating so fast that he couldn’t control it.   
  
Sho sipped another “Why this?”   
  
Masaki closed his eyes and sighed. “You told me to prepare a drink specialized for you. And so I did…”    
  
“So you imply that I’m like that… Strong and kind of sweet taste at first that leaves bitterness afterwards…” Sho’s voice faded down at the realization of Masaki’s choice. The bartender said nothing. He had just took a hold of the napkin left by another customer sitting on Sho’s left when his wrist was grabbed forcefully by the other. “How can you be so sure?”   
  
“About what?” Masaki’s voice trembled.   
  
“Me… being like that…”    
  
Masaki turned his gaze and met for the first time in the night with Sho’s one. “ _Sakurai Sho dear doesn’t date… why get things complicated when we can have what we seek for while keeping them simple?_ Isn’t this your philosophy? Find the target, get him in your bed and then leave him to move on to the next one?!”   
  
Sho’s eyes bulged. _How…?_   
  
Masaki bit his lower lip fighting the tears that threatened to come up on the surface. “It’s not that I judge you or anything, Sakurai-san… I honestly don’t… you have every right to do whatever you like with your life… but I’ve seen enough… and I’m sorry but I’m not interested in being anyone’s trophy…”   
  
Sho was left without being able to utter a single word. _It can’t be…_ “But last night…” these words caused Masaki to gasp. “You danced with me… you were kissing me…” his voice was loud but he paid no attention to whoever might hear him at the moment. What it mattered, was only the man standing in front of him. “You wanted me… and now… your hand is trembling… your eyes are glittering with tears… you want me…”   
  
“I don’t!”   
  
Sho shook his head. “No! You want me… no matter what you say… no matter how many times you try to fight it… and convince yourself for the opposite, you want me… if you didn’t, then you wouldn’t have surrendered yourself to me as you were… you wouldn’t say my name in that desperate way… you-”   
  
Masaki had it enough. “What do you want from me?! What? To tell you that I realized I had fallen in love with you since I saw you in one of your motorcycle races ten months ago? That despite the fact that I’ve seen you with tens of partners in clubs, I still find my heart pounding like crazy only at the thought of you? That you’ve been haunting my dreams no matter how much I try to forget about you? Or that you’re hurting me by coming here?! I know that you try to have your way with me… and you won’t be satisfied until you succeed… I know… but I’m not going to do you this favor! I know how people like you are… I’ve tasted in the past and I do not intend to taste it once again… it’s bitter… way bitter… and it hurts… so please, find someone else… I’m sure you will find someone out there willing to be with you even if it’s for only a night… just leave me alone… please… Excuse me now. I must serve other customers”   
  
Sho had heard enough. Before he realized what he was doing his grip on Masaki’s wrist tightened. “You are not going anywhere”   
  
“What?”   
  
Sho had already got up from his seat and made sure Masaki was looking at him. “You are coming with me. Now!”   
  
Masaki tried to protest but couldn’t do anything. The other was stronger than him. Soon, he was pulled outside of the bar towards the small alley on its side.    
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Masaki yelled at him trying to free himself.   
  
Sho stopped his fast pace and turned around pinning Masaki on the cold wall behind him. “I’m taking you somewhere we can talk…”   
  
“But I don’t want to…” Masaki said in a low voice.   
  
Sho smirked and, before the other could say another word, crushed their lips together. His hand roamed in the bartender’s smooth hair, his head tilting on the side so that he could deepen it. His tongue was already tasting the plump, luscious lips of the other and sucking the lower one, he gained access inside the hot mouth he craved to taste. Now that he was sober it was different; it was addictive. The fight between their tongues seemed endless and only when he felt lack of air, he broke the kiss, staring straight into the other’s eyes.    
  
“You do… your kiss just said it all… Now be a good boy and follow me. We need to talk! And I’m not letting you go unless we do talk!” and with that Sho started pacing fast once again, leading a speechless and confused Masaki to his car, parked a few meters away.    
  
***   
  
“Where are we?” Masaki asked panting. The other had dragged him from the car to the door without letting him the chance to do or say anything.   
  
“In my apartment” Sho replied calmly and made Masaki sit on the sofa.   
  
“You will have your way one way or the other…” Masaki whispered on his own and slowly stood up opening one by one the buttons of his shirt.   
  
Sho stopped him. “What are you doing?”   
  
“I just make it easier for you to proceed…” Masaki said smiling bitterly. “That’s why you brought me here, didn’t you?” he was ready to continue when the other took hold of both his hands and made him look back at him.    
  
“I want us to talk… I promise that if you want to leave afterwards you are free to do so but please just hear me out first…” the words were spoken in an almost broken voice. “Please…”   
  
“You don’t want to sleep with me?!” Masaki didn’t know what to say. A part of him wanted to believe that what the other was trying to tell him was what he wanted to hear but another part was repetitively telling him that it was simply a trap.   
  
“I would be lying if I said no” Sho said, muffling a small, rather nervous, laugh before lowering his gaze to meet Masaki’s eyes. “But I brought you here because I want to talk to you without anyone interrupting us…”   
  
Masaki bit his lower lip and after giving it a second thought he nodded.    
  
“You were right. I have indeed said those words. And to be honest I believed them. I made fun of my friends who are together for so many years and crazy for each other… I am a man who always had whoever wanted… I simply fucked…”   
  
Masaki gulped, each word hurting more and more but remained silent.    
  
“I didn’t believe in the term ‘fall in love’ until it happened to me. Not that I realized it immediately. I saw a picture of you in a magazine almost two months ago. You were incredibly handsome but your eyes… those eyes of yours were piercing through my soul. I still remember the way my heart skipped a bit when my lips mumbled your name… Gradually, you won my interest… I grabbed whichever magazine you appeared in… you appeared in my dreams… calling me Sho… and I realized that I wanted you to call me Sho… I came to ‘La Rose’ believing that in three, maximum, nights I’d had you, as you said earlier, in my bed… but I was wrong… you weren’t there… a week passed, then two and then three weeks… almost a month and you kept resisting me.    
  
In the meantime, I tried to hook up with random guys… but for some reason whenever I tried to go further than just kissing, I couldn’t… You would always pop up into my mind… blocking my actions, my thoughts… I didn’t know what was happening to me… I couldn’t explain it… or to be completely honest, I didn’t dare to explain it. My roommate’s boyfriend started mocking me… that I did the one thing I had mocked so strongly… I had fallen in love with you. I didn’t want to believe it… so I tried to hit on you even bolder, every single night but nothing. You refused every single time and my frustration grew bigger and bigger. And then yesterday… when I saw this Jun coming inside and you smiling at him, I realized that I wanted you to smile at me like that… at me and no one else… as I also realized that I had lost…   
  
For the first time in my life, I had fallen in love… I wanted only one man… not to pass a meaningless night with him, but to spend every night meaningfully, to kiss him good morning, to hold him in my arms, to snuggle with him without thinking about anything… I wanted all that… I wanted him but he didn’t want me… he already had someone else… so I left… and then… this morning I was called a coward; a coward that didn’t deserve you and it was true. I didn’t deserve you. I went back home and then scattered images started coming into my mind. My body was heated, strangely satisfied and I didn’t know why until the small pieces formed the most beautiful image I could ever see… You… you calling my name, holding me, kissing me…   
  
I had so much confidence when I entered the bar tonight but you remained the same distant and I couldn’t figure out why… until you spoke… and then it hit me… you knew me… the stupid, the bastard me… I don’t know if I deserve it or not but I have decided to fight… for you… for us. I’m not a coward. This Jun was right. Love makes someone invincible and no matter how many times you turn me down, I’ll be there… because I am in love with you, Aiba Masaki… Truly, fondly, unconditionally…”    
  
Masaki hadn’t realized that there were tears running down his cheeks. His heart was trembling inside his chest and he was seeking desperately to see the truth in the other’s eyes. He wanted to believe… he wanted it so much but could he be sure?   
  
“Please, tell me what you think… tell me what you want…”   
  
“I’m afraid…”   
  
“Why? Why are you so hesitant?”   
  
“Because there was someone else… a bit more than two years ago… someone that had promised me that he was in love with me… and I believed in his words… until one day that I found him with company in the bed he was sharing with me… reassuring that other that I wasn’t his boyfriend… and that there was no problem… when he realized I was there he only smirked… How could I have expected to be with me for all his life?! And I realized how stupid I was… and then… I saw you… and I fell in love at first sight… I admit it… but then I realized you were exactly like him… a player… and I didn’t want that... I couldn’t stand to experience it once again…”   
  
Sho didn’t know what to say. He could easily see himself in that man. He would have done the same… he had done similar shameless things... but this time his heart clenched. “You are right and wrong in the same time, Masaki…” Masaki gasped at the hearing of his name and with teary eyes looked up at the other whose thumbs came and brushed his cheeks softly wiping the tears away. “Right because I used to be like that… a complete bastard but you’re also wrong because I would hurt first, if I did on purpose anything to hurt _you_ … I only want to see you smile… to laugh… I love you…”   
  
Masaki could hear the desperation in Sho’s words. “That’s everything I wanted to tell you, Masaki. You are free to go if you want but know that I will be there… and I will try again… until you are convinced that I do love you with all my heart…”    
  
He saw the other coming slowly closer stopping only when their mouths were a few centimeters apart, feeling his hot breath hitting his skin. Masaki couldn’t deny him. He was afraid… a tiny voice in his head was whispering that it could all be a lie but his heart couldn’t stand it anymore… His hands found hesitantly Sho’s nape and brought him even closer. “I will stay… because I love you and I want to believe y-”   
  
He didn’t have the chance to finish his words as he felt two hands wrapping around his waist and a hot mouth cover his passionately. The kiss was hungry, insatiable; as if everything they couldn’t say in words was taking form in the caresses and touches. In a blink of eye, their shirts were left scattered on the floor as Sho grabbed Masaki by his thighs and led him in his bedroom, almost falling against the wall as no one was willing to stop kissing.    
  
The battle in their mouths was equal leaving them both breathless. Sho had trapped Masaki between his body and the closed door of his bedroom, one hand lost in the latter’s hair while the other was tracing down slowly the slim, yet toned, naked torso moving lower till it reached the tip of the pair of trousers. His mouth had traced Masaki’s jaw line and moved to the crook of his neck, licking and sucking the soft skin underneath.    
  
“You are so beautiful…” Sho whispered and continued his task with even more eager. Soon, teeth came to add pressure, slowly moving further south, where two pink and erected nipples were waiting patiently for his attention. The moan that echoed in the room made Sho smile as he took the right one in his mouth, securing it between his teeth while letting his tongue play torturously with its tip.    
  
“Shooo…” Masaki had started not being in position to articulate anything more than his name. His brain had turned blank as the hand resting on the tip of his pair of trousers decided to move lower.    
  
Sho could sense the other trembling at his touch and more confidently brushed the awakened, hard member over the cloth, gaining a delicious moan from Masaki’s throat.   
  
“Moan for me baby… You like me touching you there… don’t you?” his voice had turned alluringly husky.   
  
Masaki had thrown his head behind, his eyes closed, as sensations were building up inside him. “Huh… y… yes… I do… Pleeeaase…”   
  
Sho raised an eyebrow. “Please what, Masaki? Open your eyes and tell me what you want…”   
  
“I want to become yours…”   
  
“How…?”   
  
“I want to…” Masaki hesitated but the heat of his body was something that he couldn’t overlook. “…feel your mouth…”   
  
“Where?” Sho insisted, loving this small game. Seeing the man he wanted be torn between shyness and desire seemed almost like a dream and he had decided to make him scream louder than he never had in his entire life. “Tell me…” his lips touched feather like a bit higher from the other’s navel.    
  
“Down there… Everywhere…” Masaki said defeated, his face red and flushed.   
  
Sho smirked as his hands worked on the belt making Masaki’s trousers fall to his ankles. “Whatever my Masaki wants…” with his palm he stroked slowly the erection before kneeling down and sucking it softly over the black briefs, causing the precum to wet it partly. The sensation was too much and Masaki could only groan. “Look at me, Masaki… I want you to look at me as I pleasure you… I want you to see how much I want you to feel as you should…”    
  
Masaki moaned and muffled a small whine but did as he was told, gasping as he saw his length vanishing in Sho’s mouth. The way that these full lips had opened to welcome him inside was more than he could actually bear. There were a few licks, the tongue covering softly all the length from the basis to the tip while one of the hands, that till then rested on his hips, came to play with his balls. Masaki was trying with difficulty to keep his eyes open and focused on the other but when the first hard suck came, he couldn’t do anything but close them and surrender completely to the other’s sinful ministrations. “Shoooo” he tried to make his hips stop from thrusting but this mouth around him was so delicious that he couldn’t hold back no matter how much he tried.    
  
“Give it to me, baby…”   
  
Masaki buried his hands in Sho’s hair, gripping it forcefully as his hips started thrusting fast and hard. He expected him to make him stop but the other only encouraged him to continue. He felt his balls tighten; he was about to come. He tried to leave Sho’s mouth but the latter’s hands made him stay where he was. A few hard sucks and teeth on the tip of his cock and Masaki came, ejaculating his hot cum deep down Sho’s throat.   
  
He was left breathless, panting crazily, as he rode his orgasm with the mouth still being wrapped around his now softening member. Only when there was nothing else, Sho did leave him and stood up claiming his lips passionately. Masaki tried to reach Sho’s trousers with trembling hands but was stopped.    
  
“Not tonight… Tonight it’s only about you… is another form of my declaration of love…” Sho whispered breaking the kiss.   
  
He made Masaki lie down to his mattress, now completely naked. “Tonight is the night that I make love to you…” he said once again in a soft tone, his smile turning gradually into a playful smirk when he saw that his lover’s cock had partially came back to life. He leaned closer to his right ear. “You really like it, don’t you Masaki?” his tongue traced the earlobe before kissing softly the skin exactly underneath it. “I want you to like it… I want you to scream…” he locked their eyes together. “And trust me… you _will_ scream tonight, Masaki… on top of your lungs…”   
  
Sho stood up from the bed to get rid of his trousers and briefs in one go before throwing himself on top of the other claiming every single centimeter of his body as his. Masaki’s legs were open, his knees resting against each side of Sho’s hips. He could feel the hardness poking his inner thighs and couldn’t help but wanting to feel the other in him. “Inside… please…” he said incoherently and Sho’s hand moved to his bedside table to grab the lube and a condom.    
  
He turned his head and saw Masaki staring back at him with half closed, dark and blurry due to the arousal eyes and he had to hold himself back in order not to come only at that so erotic view. He opened the small bottle fast and took some in his fingers before pushing one slowly inside. The walls around him clenched at the intrusion but soon they relaxed and ease him to go deeper. He inserted a second one and tried to find the right spot, smiling satisfied when he saw his new lover arching his back deliciously. The third finger followed and soon Masaki was moving his hips against the fingers indicating that he was ready.    
  
“Please…”   
  
Sho growled and bit the right inner thigh as his hand tore up the small package.   
  
“Are you clean?”    
  
His eyes bulged at the hearing of the other’s question. “100%” he answered not believing in his ears. “I do tests regularly”   
  
“Don’t put it then…” Masaki replied in the huskiest and neediest voice he had ever heard him talking. “I want to feel you raw… coming inside of me…”   
  
“Shit! Masaki!” he cursed and without warning he buried himself in one fast go till his balls rested against the other’s butt. “Damn… you feel so good… so good… hnnn…”   
  
He waited for a few seconds so that his lover got accustomed at his size and started thrusting hard and fast. His need was too much. Their pace was fast and the sounds of slapping skins and moans covered the room making them feel even more aroused as they were moving in synchrony.   
  
“Touch me, Sho…” Masaki whined and Sho placed a hand between them, pumping the leaking erection in the same time as his thrusts, enjoying listening to the unintelligent sounds that were escaping from his lover’s throat.    
  
“That’s it baby… Moan for me… more… huh… more…”   
  
The movements were now frantic as they were both close to their release. Sho screamed out loud his lover’s name followed by Masaki’s soundless gasp as a second but the same strong wave of pleasure covered every single cell of his body.    
  
Sho rested on top of Masaki without caring to clean themselves till their breathings turned back to normal. They were sweaty and tired but they both were smiling, satisfied and fulfilled.    
  
Sho pecked Masaki’s nose and took him in his arms. “Thank you for giving me this chance…”   
  
“I’m too much in love with you to say no… I tried… but I couldn’t… I couldn’t resist you… but… a part of me is still afraid…” Masaki’s voice turned lower as he spoke the last words.      
  
Sho tightened his grip and placed his mouth on top of his lover’s hair. “I know…” he whispered. “And I’m determined to prove to you that you have nothing to be afraid of every single day…”   
  
“I love you…” Masaki said and felt tiredness ghosting in his eyes, causing them to close.    
  
Sho smiled warmly and pecked the top of Masaki’s head. “Sleep, baby…”   
  
***   
  
It was already morning when Masaki opened his eyes just to be welcomed by the cutest smile.

“Good morning, baby” Sho said and leaned closer to kiss softly Masaki’s lips.   
  
“Good morning, Sho” Masaki replied and slowly sat up on the bed.    
  
“Take a shower and come to the kitchen. I’ve prepared hot coffee…”   
  
Half an hour later, they were both sitting at the corner of the sofa in a comfortable silence.   
  
“Can I ask you something?” Sho said his free hand moving feather like up and down Masaki’s shoulder.   
  
“Of course…”   
  
“How did you discover about me and my motorcycle mania? It’s not that I’m famous or anything…”   
  
“I had seen a banner where you appeared among others and your face caught my attention. So, Jun took me in one of your races…” Sho immediately stiffened at the hearing of that particular name. “Relax…” Masaki said trying to muffle his laugh. “He’s a good friend and the owner of ‘La Rose’. His boyfriend is Toma; the other bartender…”   
  
“Ah… so it is…” Sho exhaled relieved.    
  
“I can’t believe that he was right… and at this degree…”   
  
Sho frowned. “About what?”   
  
Masaki poked Sho’s cheek with his finger. “You being jealous…”   
  
“Of course I’d be jealous! I thought I had lost you…” Sho pouted but decided to change the subject. It reminded to him many things that he certainly didn’t wish to remember. “But now tell me… did you like what you saw at the race?”   
  
“Are you trying to get a compliment mister?”   
  
“Maybe…?!” Sho replied mischievously. “I just want to know if I’ve found my very own cheerleader!”   
  
Masaki burst into laughs. “Who knows?! But why the amateur category… wouldn’t you like to try it professionally?”   
  
“No… because once you turn a pro there are big sponsors and then there’s pressure and then it loses its purpose; to simply enjoy yourself and have fun. I prefer to work at the office I am at the moment and keep doing it as a hobby…”   
  
“I understand what you mean… That was the reason I came back from Paris… I wanted to keep doing what I was without pressure… to feel content…”   
  
“See? I’m not a total bastard as you thought… we share some similar points of view over things…” Sho said playfully and grabbed Masaki’s chin, bringing him closer. “I love you…”   
  
“I love you, too…” Masaki replied and leaned to catch the other’s lips when he heard the door opening and the couple he had seen from afar so many times entering the room.    
  
“Good morning love birds! Did you get any sleep or…”   
  
“Nino!” Satoshi made his lover stop and bowed to Masaki. “Nice to meet you! I’m Ohno Satoshi, Sho’s roommate and friend and this is Ninomiya Kazunari, my boyfriend. Don’t pay much attention to him. He tends to speak carelessly but deep inside he’s a good guy!”   
  
“I didn’t say anything! I just wanted to know the number of rounds…”   
  
Masaki blushed and turned his gaze down on his lap but was left speechless when he heard Sho’s reply. “Many… so many… that I actually forgot the number…” he grabbed Masaki’s hand and pulled him up. “And now excuse us, we are going to my baby’s place to continue… Have a nice day, brat!”   
  
***   
  
The door was closed and Nino was left alone with Satoshi.    
  
“What was that for, Nino? I think the four cocktails you drank for free last night are still there!”   
  
“I’m perfectly fine, Satoshi…”Nino’s eyes kept looking at the now closed door. “I just love to tease him…”   
  
Satoshi sighed, shaking his head. “You will never change…” he was ready to go to the kitchen when a hand forbid him to make another step. On the contrary, it was leading him towards his bedroom. “Nino… what are you doing?”   
  
Nino smirked as he trapped his lover between the wall and him. “What do you think?”   
  
Satoshi placed his hands on his shoulders. “You know that he might have lied…”   
  
“I know… as I also know that it might be true… and Sakurai Sho no matter whom he is with won’t surpass us!”   
  
“Nino…”   
  
“I hope Satoshi Jr has the necessary energy…”   
  
“Why?” Satoshi whined knowing exactly what to expect.    
  
“Because you will fuck me many times… so many that we will _forget the number_ …” Nino said huskily and attacked his lover’s neck.   
  
“Ninooooooo”   
………………………………………………….   
  
  
“Do you really want us to go to my apartment?”   
  
Sho pressed the throttle more. “Yes…”   
  
“For what your friend’s boyfriend said?”   
  
Sho muffled a laugh. “Hmmm… Firstly, because I want us to talk… I want to know everything about you… and secondly,”   
  
Masaki bit his lower lip looking at the other through the mirror. “Secondly…?”   
  
“Because it would be a waste not to exploit our privacy the most, baby…” he leaned closer to Masaki’s ear as they stopped at a red light and whispered in a low voice “Don’t you agree…?”   
  
  
  
  
THE END   
  
  


 

  
  
A.N. Sooo minna!!! Here's the third and last part of this mini-Sakuraiba story! ^_^ I'm sorry for posting a day later but yesterday, I was too tired to type anymore... gomen... (But the last part is ~7.200 words so I hope it did worth the wait!) All things were revealed! Finally! xD I wanted Sho to be sexy in this series and the image of the amateur race driver popped up into my head... a bit cliché but whatever! ;D We also understood why Masaki was so hesitant but in the end decided to follow his heart! Yay!  
I wrote Sakuraiba smut after a while!! I honestly hope it turned out to be quite good! xP The whole chapter was mainly focused on Sakuraiba but I couldn't avoid the always naughty Ohmiya - with my beloved brat ;) - and a bit of Junma! :D  
I know it wasn't anything special this story but I wrote it as a small gift for all of you, your support and love!!! *hugs*

As for my upcoming SA series it will be 'Cross-linked Chaos'! Please be a bit patient and I will soon start posting!!

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!  


See you soon,  
Andy ^_^  
  
  
  


 


End file.
